The present invention relates to a bookbinding apparatus that makes a booklet by covering the spine portion, the front and the back of the bundle of sheets with a cover sheet, and in particular, to an image forming system equipped with a bookbinding apparatus which can be connected to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine or a printer to be applied.
Bookbinding is known as a method of binding a bundle of sheets as a collection of printed sheets by stapling or pasting.
Apparatuses known as a pasting and bookbinding apparatus include a device to jet paste on a sheet by using a paste jetting nozzle, a device wherein a paste roller is installed in a paste container, and paste adheres to an outer circumference of the rotating paste roller to be transferred onto a sheet when the outer circumference of the rotating paste roller touches the sheet, a hot-melt coating device that jets a mixture containing hot-melt agents (heat fusing agents) and heated and compressed air from a nozzle, and a tape sticking device that sticks a tape on which adhesive paste is coated in advance on the spine portion of a sheet bundle while the tape is heated.
For example, an image forming apparatus based on electrophotographic technology is characterized by high speed, multi-function performance and network functions. Its applications as a printing apparatus are much increased when it is connected with a large-capacity sheet feeding apparatus and a large-capacity stacker.
When an image forming apparatus according to electrophotographic technology is used as a printing apparatus, all the operations ranging from printing to binding can be performed by one apparatus if connected with a bookbinding apparatus for binding printed matter.
An image forming system wherein an image forming apparatus is connected with a downsized pasting and bookbinding apparatus is proposed in the bookbinding apparatus described in the Patent Documents 1 and 2.
[Patent Document1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-209869
[Patent Document2] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-209870